


Murder and Evil

by Whisperer2109



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchners Daughter, Agent As Unsub, Childbirth, Dating, Engagement, F/M, Haley Hotchner has a stepdaughter, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsub | Unknown Subject, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: Marisol Clarissa Hotchner is the 19-year-old daughter of Aaron Hotchner and Violet Hargrove nee Grimm. Marisol has a great life, with loving parents, a good relationship with her step-mother, and adorable younger siblings. Her life starts spiraling out of control when a routine trip to her mothers home in Luray, Virginia takes a dark turn. Now, as an investigation goes underway she finds herself falling in love with the BAU's youngest, genius member, Spencer Reid.





	1. Introduction-Marisol

Full Name:  _ **Marisol Clarissa Hotchner**_

Age:  _ **19**_

Height:  _ **5 feet, 6 inches**_

Family:  _ **Aaron Hotchner (Father), Violet Hargrove nee Grimm (Mother), Beau Hargrove (Step-father),**_

_**Haley Hotchner nee Brooks (Step-mother), Beatrice Hargrove (Younger Half-sister),** _

_**Whitney Hargrove (Younger Half-sister), Jack Hotchner (Younger Half-brother)** _

__

_**Her bedroom:** _

_**** _

 

_**Her Car:** _

_**** _

_**(Blue Kia Optima)** _

 

_**Violet Hargrove Nee Grim:** _

_**** _


	2. Horror

**_~Marisol's Pov~_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

                           "Thanks for driving me up to moms," I spoke, giving Haley a smile as we came to a stop in front of my moms' house. She and my dad broke up years ago when I was about Six-years-old, and Dad met Haley a few years later. I'm happy for my dad and my mom because they both found people who love them. "It's not a problem Marisol," Haley stated with a small smile as she killed the car. Jack was sleeping in the backseat, having fallen asleep nearly as soon as we pulled away from the house. 

 

                            "Let me help you with your bags!" Haley bubbled, stepping out of the car and closing the door quietly as to not wake Jack. Walking around to the trunk of the car, and taking my bags out. My bags contained a few sets of clothes but some were filled with my electronics and a few books. Walking up to the front door, I walked inside and went into the living room. What I saw would forever haunt me for the rest of my life. 

 

                     My mother was lying at the base of the stairs as if she'd been trying to race upstairs, pale and covered in red. Her eyes were vacant, staring out at nothing in particular as her blood congealed around her body. I felt as if I couldn't move. Beau was lying on the couch with the top of his head blown off, his brains and dried blood coating the white couch and wall. 

 

               Beatrice and Whitney were huddled together on the floor, with Beatrice's body covering Whitney's as if to protect her from whatever evil that had stumbled upon them. I felt tears begin to roll down my face as I stared at the scene in front of me, paralyzed with fear and horror. Vaguely, in the distance, I could hear Haley on the phone with someone, yelling out her words in a crazed panic. 

 

                    "Don't look," she choked out, her voice thick as she brought my body close. I couldn't tear my eyes from the scene in front of me as I vaguely realized that at some point in time, I'd sunken to the floor. My chest shook with my sobs as I screamed out my pain to whoever could hear me. I had no idea how much time had passed until there were loud voices and blaring sirens. 

 

                    Haley had let go of me in small intervals to check on Jack, I guess, but I hadn't moved since seeing the gore splayed out before me. Soon, everything went numb. My body went numb and I started hearing what sounded like static, instead of voices. My vision went black as my body keeled over, and I gave in to the exhaustion. 

 

* * *

 

**_~3rd Pov~_ **

 

 

 

 

 

                       Aaron and the team made it to the scene of the crime just in time to see Marisol's unconscious body being carted off to one of the ambulances. "What happened?" Aaron demanded, racing to her side. "Four homicides. She and Mrs. Hotchner walked in and found the bodies." One of the EMT's spoke before shutting the door in Aaron's face. The lights on the Ambulance flickered on as it took off to the nearest hospital. 

 

                     Aaron quickly sought out Haley, who was leaning on the hood of her car, speaking to a police officer. "Haley!" he called out in desperation as he moved to her side. "Oh, god Aaron!" she choked out, burying her face in his chest. Aaron watched as four bodies were carted out of the large house in black body bags, grim expressions on the EMT's faces as they proclaimed all four to have been dead upon arrival. 

 

                    "Start Canvasing the scene," Aaron ordered his team, his mind flashing back to the earlier case that had hit his desk. Six families had been found in their homes by a family member, all of them dead. All of the families had two-story homes, the mother had been found at the bottom of the stairs, the father on the couch with his head blown off, and the two children huddled on the floor. 

 

            "She was just lying at the bottom of the stairs!" Haley wailed, traumatized from what she'd seen. Listening as Haley sobbed out the horrible scene from earlier, Aaron felt dread fill him as he worried for Marisol. Each of the families that had been murdered always had an older child that was slain a few weeks after finding the bodies. Aaron knew that his daughter was next and knew he'd have to protect her from whoever was after her. 


End file.
